Tourments
by Nessa
Summary: Le rapt de Celebrían. [OS]


**Titre :** Tourments

**Rating :** T (à vous de voir)

**Disclaimer :** C'est bête, mais ça m'appartient. L'histoire, les personnages, les décors... Hé oui, vous ne lisez pas une oeuvre écrite par le Master en personne. Ici, c'est mon point de vue. Pour lire du Tolkien qui appartient à Tolkien, allez à la Fnac.

**Blablas de l'auteur :** Je l'aurai écrit, cet OS ! Ouais, je me suis pas dégonflée. :) Ca a été dur pourtant, après avoir visionné des vidéos du Morning live ("Bonjour, coucou ! C'est Nadine, Nadine de Rotshilipepper, toujours prête à vous servir ! Aujourd'hui nous recevons Monique, bonjour Monique !") et fais des recherches de baguette magique, je pensais pas pondre un truc comme ça, mais c'est fait. Faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou de vocabulaire si jamais j'en ai fais, il se fait tard et je peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps.  
Banou, les bonbons, j'en veux bien à la fraise !  
(après quelques hésitations, ce chapitre ne sera pas dedié à Daniel Radcliff.)

**¤¤¤¤**

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement, alors qu'une force intérieure tentait désespérément de les maintenir fermés. Ainsi, contre sa volonté, Celebrían se retrouva à nouveau dans ce corps abimé et sali, étrangement positionné. Son bras droit formait sous le poids de son corps un angle douteux, elle le sentait, mais ne désira pas risquer de le bouger ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie. Son visage autrefois si doux entrait en contact avec le sol caillouteux de la petite et sombre caverne dans laquelle l'elfe se trouvait ; une douleur vers sa tempe droite lui indiqua que sa tête avait violement percuté l'une des grosses pierres qui composaient son 'oreiller'. Elle ferma les yeux.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris que poussaient ses ravisseurs. Joie ou colère, elle ne pouvait les décrypter ; ils étaient tous pareils, bruits rauques sans aucune chaleur, véritables rugissements bestiaux qui lui donnaient la nausée chaque fois qu'elle les entendait. Celebrían ne put réprimer des sanglots ; elle était à des milles de sa demeure sans aucun moyen d'évasion, sans aucun espoir de secours. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait entre leurs griffes mais son temps, elle le savait compté.

Un moment plus tard – des secondes, des minutes voire des heures entières – elle les entendit se rameuter dans sa direction. Une masse noire attira son regard alors que leur odeur nauséabonde revenait en force narguer ses narines. L'elfe ne pouvait bouger, son corps était soumis à la lassitude la plus extrême, comme paralysée par ce qui allait lui arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Celebrían se mit à pleurer. Ils se placèrent en cercle tout autour d'elle, misérable spectacle qui allait avoir son heure de gloire pour tomber par la suite dans l'oubli le plus total. Ses gémissements plaintifs mêlés à ses pleurs semblaient les amuser. Les cris qu'ils poussèrent s'apparentaient à des gloussements pervers, du moins lui semblait-il. Tout cela était prévisible.

Une main rugueuse l'agrippa par sa jambe gauche et la tira sans douceur. Son corps déjà meurtri heurta à plusieurs reprises les cailloux qui jalonnaient le chemin. Celebrían cria sa haine et sa douleur ; bientôt, elle ne put que pousser de lamentables gémissements à peine plus puissants que de simples murmures. Paralysée par la peur, elle se laissa traîner tandis que les yeux infâmes la détaillaient sous tous ses angles en bonne œuvre de qualité qu'elle était. Les elfes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus éloigné d'un orque : une beauté remarquable, à laquelle s'ajoutait une intelligence et une sagesse admirables. Peut-être la jalousaient-ils ? Ils se vengeraient de leur statut si immonde en possédant le corps qui appartenait au Seigneur d'Imladris.

Celebrían cria, longuement. Ses vêtements furent déchirés peu à peu, tandis qu'elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sa soumission les amusait. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus puissants, mus par l'inéluctable qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ses pieds heurtaient le sol en tentant vainement de frapper un de ses agresseurs. L'un de ses ongles de pieds fut arraché par la fureur des gestes. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, elle ne remarqua pas la lame noire s'approcher de son visage et entailler le côté droit de sa hanche. La douleur piquante la fit sursauter et tortiller de douleur et elle sentit le poison se diluer rapidement dans son sang. Elle hurla une dernière fois pour prier les Valar que le poison la tue aussitôt puis faiblit.

Un à un, les deux yeux de la Dame d'Imladris s'ouvrirent. Elle ne voulait pas revenir à cette triste réalité. Celebrían eut peur d'être à nouveau soumise aux orques, mais elle remarqua bien vite que son corps affaibli était emmitouflé sous d'épaisses couvertures. La chaleur sembla revigorer son esprit. Elle sentit alors l'herbe sous son corps et admira la forêt fraîche qui s'offrait à elle. Deux silhouettes s'abaissèrent vers elle, mais elle sut qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ; leur odeur était familière. La pauvre elfe ferma les yeux, désireuse de pouvoir enfin dormir. En paix… Une main douce caresse lentement son visage.

« Nous sommes là, Nana. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »


End file.
